Un San Valentín sin Akane
by JustNita
Summary: Este año San Valentín será diferente... Un pequeñisímo two-shot algo agridulce, recuerden que cocinará Akane y con ella nunca se sabe, sobre nuestra pareja favorita. Espero que lo disfruten.
1. Chapter 1

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia es original y no tiene fines de lucro. Espero les guste. Nos leemos abajo.**

 _*Inspirado en "Una Navidad sin Ranma"_

 **Un San Valentín sin Akane**

 **Capitulo 1**

Un día antes del día de San Valentín se podía apreciar a una entusiasta jovencita con un voluminoso delantal que cubría su camisa impecablemente blanca abrochada hasta el cuello y parte de su larga falda que le llegaba debajo de las rodillas, su corto cabello azul sujetado con unos delgados clips a los costados y un enorme guante pastelero terminaba su atuendo.

Como todos los años, despolvaba los moldes de chocolate; estaba decidida a que este año sería distinto, su misión estaba clara: haría los mejores chocolates de San Valentín para sus seres queridos. Ya tenía todos los ingredientes necesarios y Kasumi le habría prestado la cocina para que pudiera cumplir su misión siempre y cuando la devolviera limpia y si era posible sin ningún daño en la estructura.

Akane repasaba por novena o decima vez la receta que debía seguir para que en esta ocasión los chocolates fueran comestibles, incluso se aseguró de que los ingredientes "extras" que iba a agregar tengan un sabor dulce y no muy fuerte. Cuando se aseguraba una vez más que no había confundido el azúcar con sal o bicarbonato, una voz a su espalda la hizo asustar.

\- ¿Ya sabes como terminará todo esto verdad?- pregunto su hermana mayor apoyada despreocupadamente en el marco de la puerta mientras comía unos snacks

\- Nabiki, casi me matas del susto- dijo Akane poniéndose una mano en el pecho intentando tranquilizar sus latidos- Pensé que estaba sola en casa.

\- Volví temprano de la biblioteca, ya sabes todo el lío que se arma cuando Kuno ve a Ranma con cabello rojo- respondió despreocupada

Akane frunció un poco el ceño pero se giro con gesto indiferente y volvió a lo suyo, no podía dejar que su torpe prometido la desconcentrase de su importantísima misión, seguro mañana se lo agradecería al probar la delicia que ella iba a preparar especialmente para él.

\- No te molestes, Akane, sabes que nadie se comerá eso- dijo señalando la mesa donde estaban todos sus ingredientes

\- No es tu asunto- respondió lo más indiferente que pudo pero un pequeño pinchazo se instalo en su pecho.

\- Sabes que las locas de las prometidas, vendrán desde muy temprano a entregarle sus perfectos chocolates a Ranma, él recibirá desconcertado los chocolates de Ukyo y Shampoo y se alejará de los de Kodachi, antes de que exploten o algo peor. Tú te enojarás y lo mandarás a volar directo a la escuela sin desayunar lo cual hará que él tenga que comerse todo ese dulce mas por hambre que por que quiera. Luego vendrá el maestro y terminará comiendo todo el veneno de los chocolates de Kodachi. Tú aprovecharás la ocasión para darnos un poco de tus chocolates y todos diremos que los guardaremos para después porque no se debe comer dulce en ayunas, pero en verdad esperaremos que te vayas a la escuela para poder enterrarlos en algún lugar del jardín…

\- Callate, Nabiki- dijo muy bajo la peliazul intentando no verse afectada, pero su hermana no tenía la intención de hacerlo

-… el cual será descubierto por "Blanquinegra" la perra de Ryoga, y nos echarás la bronca tres días. Mientras tanto en la escuela, después de comerte tu orgullo le ofrecerás a Ranma tus chocolates especiales en forma de corazón, por cierto espero que este año tengas el tino de no dárselos delante de toda la clase ya sabes que la humillación es aún más grande y los rumores duran semanas enteras- añadió guiñándole un ojo- ¿En que me quede?... Ah sí, le ofrecerás los chocolates de corazón y él los rechazará poniendo alguna excusa, tú insistirás y harás que se avergüence y termine gritándote un montón de groserías. Te enojarás y cuando intentes golpearlo, vendrá Kuno declarándote amor eterno justo en ese momento aparecerá Ryoga rompiendo el muro del salón y preguntando por algún lugar cerca de Fukishiwa, Mousse se aparecerá de la nada y te abrazará pensando que eres Shampoo, quien también vendrá con su bicicleta y golpeará al chico pato en la cabeza. Ranma se enojará porque Mousse seguirá pegado a tu cintura y comenzará una pelea a la cual se unirán Ukyo y Kodachi con sus millones de rosas negras. Al final con todo el desorden causado tus chocolates se echarán a perder o terminarán en el estomago de algún desafortunado que estará en el hospital como mínimo cinco días, aunque si es Gosunkugui entrará en un coma de 2 semanas, aun no me explico como salió de esa el año pasado. Te enojarás con Ranma y estarán sin hablarse 2 días, eso lo volverá loco y después de muchos intentos infructuosos y torpes de disculpas, tu cederás y te ofrecerás a cocinar para él y el circulo vuelve a empezar. Todo volverá a hacer como antes hasta el siguiente año.

Akane no dijo nada, sabía que todo lo que había dicho su hermana era cierto, pero ella no veía las cosas de ese modo, cada año se esforzaba por hacerlo mejor aunque debía admitir que el resultado siempre era el mismo y eso la desalentaba.

\- Créeme, Akane, nos harías un favor a todos. Yo nunca puedo ganar dinero ese día porque todos están ocupados peleando, no intoxicarías a Kasumi y a Tía Nodoka las cuales siempre prueban aunque sea una mordida por respeto, y tú te ahorrarías la humillación y el enfado de todos los años. Todos ganamos- término alegre

\- Ya veo…- respondió triste ella, quitándose el guante que traía en la mano.

\- Vamos, no te pongas triste hermanita, la verdad duele, pero te lo digo porque te aprecio- y tras decir esto se marcho, dejando a la menor de las Tendo deprimida.

\- No es cierto- dijo para ella- Nabiki no me aprecia, nadie en esta casa lo hace si lo hicieran al menos intentarían probar mi comida

Empezó a recoger todo lo que había puesto en la mesa, decidida a no mover un solo dedo por ellos, mientras las lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas.

\- No se debe cocinar para quienes no lo aprecian- le decía su mente- Si tan solo hubiera alguien que si lo haga… alguien a quien le importe lo suficiente como para probar aunque sea uno y sea lo suficientemente fuerte para resistirlo…

Pensó en Nodoka y en Kasumi, pero en su corazón sabía que aunque las mujeres eran muy amables para rechazarla, y siendo consiente de sus habilidades, las amaba mucho para arriesgar su salud. Y entonces lloró con más fuerza.

\- Ya llegue a casa- anunció la mamá de Ranma desde el vestíbulo

Y de pronto su corazón se detuvo y su mente le regalo una idea, como si con el solo hecho de abrir la puerta principal la tía Nodoka hubiera dejado entrar la solución a todos sus problemas.

Si había una persona que la apreciaba a ella y que siempre apreciaría su comida y que no había modo alguno en que podría caer enferma ¿Cómo es que no lo había pensado antes?

\- Akane, cariño, ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Nodoka asomándose a la cocina y acercándose a su futura nuera

\- Tía…- Akane no lo pensó dos veces y se lanzo a sus brazos y dejo correr sus lagrimas libres, mientras le contaba con detalle toda su conversación con Nabiki y lo frustrada que se sentía, también le comento el descubrimiento que acababa de hacer y sus planes para el día siguiente.

No haría chocolates para Ranma, quien siempre la despreciaba, ni para su familia, que aunque los amaba también le hacían esos desplantes ni siquiera para Kasumi o tía Nodoka; sino que este año concentraría todas fuerzas con solo una persona en mente.

Nodoka se ofreció a ayudarla con la preparación de sus chocolates pero ella, moviendo su corta melena, amablemente rechazo su oferta, quería hacerlo por sí misma; pero aún así todavía necesitaba de su tía para que le ayude con su plan, lo cual ella acepto encantada después de todo ya estaba empezando a considerar poco varonil que su hijo no tenga el valor de aclarar las cosas con las chicas y hacer pasar malos ratos a la pequeña Akane, a quien ella consideraba ya como una hija.

Akane empezó la preparación de los dulces con renovadas fuerzas, le ponía tanto entusiasmo y corazón que ni siquiera sintió cuando el resto de su familia llego a casa y después de verla en la cocina se retiraron silenciosamente a su habitación para evitar una muerte por envenamiento.

\- ¿Por qué insistirá tanto?- Se preguntaba Ranma escondido en su cuarto.

Desafortunadamente no pudo pensar mucho en el tema ya que el cansancio lo vencía y necesitaría toda su energía para el día de locos que se venía mañana.

Lo que él no sabía era que este año, las cosas serían diferentes, y ni se imaginaba que los dulces que en ese momento estaba preparando su prometida en esta ocasión no estaban hechos para él…

\- Bueno, será mejor descansar- dijo estirándose y dando un sonoro bostezo- mañana será un largo día

Y cuanta razón tenía, probablemente si en ese momento alguien le hubieran dicho que moriría y mataría por recibir uno de los insípidos y deformes chocolates de Akane se hubiera reído en su cara pero esa frase no distaba mucho de lo que le tocaría vivir al día siguiente llevándolo a limites hasta el momento desconocidos

Mientras tanto en la cocina la peliazul cubierta de chocolate en el rostro y en las mangas sacaba su tercer intento de bandeja de chocolates, los cuales en esta oportunidad no le habían salido tan quemados como los intentos anteriores así que decidiendo que eran pasables los guardo en un recipiente cuadrado y empezó a limpiar el desastre de la cocina, sonriendo cada vez que imaginaba la bonita sorpresa que esa persona se llevaría mañana cuando fuera a entregarle los dulces.

 _ **Continuará…**_

 **Hola chicos,**

 **Este es un pequeñísimo Two-shot que tenía en borradores desde febrero que no pude llegar a publicar, después de darle una leída y pulir algunos detalles he decidido compartirlo con ustedes para ver sus opiniones, el siguiente capitulo ya esta listo, solo le falta una revisada final y lo publicaré este viernes.**

 **También este pequeño capitulo es una disculpa por estar desconectada tanto tiempo, la verdad he pasado por tiempos difíciles y recién me estoy recuperando. Perdí a un familiar y mi contrato de trabajo; por lo que estaba un poco desesperada y perdida. Felizmente ya se acercan tiempos mejores, consegui un nuevo trabajo, uno mejor y en mis estudios han levantado.**

 **Quiero disculparme con los que siguen mi historia "Protectores", ya que no tuve inspiración para poder seguirla en este tiempo pero no se preocupen que ya tengo borradores en marcha y les aseguro que de este mes no pasa.**

 **Este capitulo va dedicado a ellos y a todos los que me han apoyado desde que inicie son lo máximo.**

 **Un abrazo enorme a todos**

 **Nos vemos pronto.**

 **Nita.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Los personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Esta historia es original y no tiene fines de lucro. Espero les guste. Nos leemos abajo.**

 _*Inspirado en "Una Navidad sin Ranma"_

 **Capitulo 2**

El dia empezó como Nabiki había predicho. Apenas se asomó el alba el estruendo comenzó en casa de los Tendo, Shampoo entró al cuarto de su proclamado «airen» haciendo un gran agujero en el cuarto del muchacho seguida muy de cerca por Ukyo y Kodachi; a simple vista se podía notar el enorme esfuerzo de las jovencitas que este año en particular se habían lucido con chocolates de corazón gigante, una barra grande de chocolate envuelta en una especie de Okonomiyaki y una escultura de Ranma a tamaño real hecha de puro cacao.

El chico de la trenza saltó de su cómodo futon al sentir el estruendo y dio un suspiro resignado dispuesto a soportar ese largo día, como todos los años. Lo primero que hizo fue intentar librarse del agarre de las tres muchachas, quienes lo tironeaban de sus extremidades de un lado al otro tratando de acercarlo a ellas mientras él casi sin aire clamaban que lo soltaran; normalmente era en este preciso momento donde Akane, quien a estas alturas ya sentía el bullicio, hacia su aparición envuelta en un aura de ira y mandaba a su prometido a un paseo matutino por el cielo de Nerima; pero este año no se asomo a ver el escándalo.

Ranma espero y espero, y cuando ya estaba al borde de la asfixia decidió librarse por sí mismo usando un poco más de fuerza para apartar a las chicas. Un pequeño pinchazo toco su corazón, él sabía que era perfectamente capaz de salir de situaciones como esa por su cuenta pero le gustaba que fuera Akane la que aleje a las inoportunas prometidas, le gustaba ver su cara de celos, su aura de batalla, incluso le gustaba cuando lo llamaba pervertido. Aunque muchos pueden decir que el muchacho era un poco masoquista a él no le importaba ya que era en esos momentos donde su prometida le demostraba que en verdad le importaba.

\- Chica violenta no venir este año- escuchó la voz de Shampoo sacándolo de sus pensamientos

\- ¿Akane esta bien, Ranma?- pregunto Ukyo con preocupación, aunque Akane era técnicamente su rival, sentía cierto grado de amistad con ella- ¿No estará enferma?

\- Vaya suerte tienen las plebeyas jojojo- intervino Kodachi- enferma en San Valentín

Ranma se lo pensó un momento y un sentimiento de culpa se instalo en su pecho, ayer estaba tan ocupado intentando escapar de los chocolates tóxicos de Akane, que ni siquiera se paso por la cocina a verla. Quizá había tenido un resfriado, o quizá la muy tonta no se había puesto suéter otra vez y le había dado fiebre o quizá se había quemado haciendo todos esos mejunjes. Tantas cosas que él había permitido que pasarán por acobardarse y no probar sus intentos por aprender a cocinar. Salió del cuarto con el corazón en un puño y se adentro sin permiso a la habitación de la peliazul, seguido de sus inseparables acosadoras digo prometidas.

\- AKANE- grito sin pensar

Dentro de la habitación, se encontraba la chica ya vestida con su uniforme escolar y su corto cabello cepillado, intentando hacer un bonito lazo rojo a una caja transparente de casi una docena de pequeños chocolatitos con forma difícil de definir pero que aparentaban ser un corazón pisado o una especia de gusano enrollado.

\- ¿Qué sucede?- respondió tranquila ella sin levantar la mirada de su tarea, atando y desatando una y otra vez. Cuando no escucho respuesta de su prometido y ya algo incomoda por las miradas puestas en ella, detuvo un momento sus intentos y se volteo a mirar fijamente a los intrusos en su habitación.

\- Ranma ¿Qué quieres?- pregunto algo irritada pero sin perder la calma- Shampoo, Ukyo, Kodachi buenos días- saludo cortés

\- Yo... pues... bueno... verás...- empezó a tartamudear el muchacho

-¿Akane te encuentras bien?- pregunto Ukyo interrumpiendo los balbuceos sin sentido del chico de la trenza

\- Si- respondió algo desconcertada

\- Es muy extraño que no hayas interrumpido mi beso con Ranma, chica gorila- decía despectivamente Kodachi

\- NO, NO, NO ESO NUNCA PASO ES MENTIRA, AKANE NO LE CREAS NO ME GOLPEES- gritaba agitando las manos Ranma, intentando evitar lo inevitable, pero Akane no se inmuto.

\- No voy a golpearte-el tono en que lo dijo le dolió al muchacho mucho más de lo que el golpe que hubiera recibido y se quedo congelado

\- Por supuesto no ocurrir, Shampoo jamás permitir- intervino la china- Pero chica violenta estar muy extraña

La pequeña Tendo ya algo cansada por todo el espectáculo montado en su cuarto, volvió a lo que estaba haciendo.

\- Estoy perfectamente bien, gracias por preocuparse. Ahora ¿Podrían retirarse de mi habitación? Estoy un poco ocupada

\- No me digas que son chocolates- dijo Ranma ignorando lo anterior, y acercándose a ella poniendo su mejor cara de horror que le salía.

Akane suspiro ya estaba cansada de la situación y si seguía en ese rumbo su poco autocontrol se perdería arruinando todo.

\- Si son chocolates, Ranma. Pero no te preocupes este año no son para ti

Ranma sintió el cuerpo frío y aunque no se había transformado, pero el sentimiento fue igual como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua helada directo a la cabeza. Hasta las prometidas parecían sorprendidas por su respuesta.

\- Jojojojo-río Kodachi- por fin aceptaste de que mi amado Ranma jamás será tuyo jojojojo

\- Chica violenta tramar algo- dijo Shampoo con desconfianza

\- ¿Entonces para quien son tus chocolates, Akane? - se atrevió a preguntar Ukyo

Akane quien ya estaba al borde de su paciencia terminó de amarrar el bonito lazo rojo que parecía más una telaraña que el pompon que intentaba hacer en un inicio, tomó su maletín y guardo la cajita de chocolates dentro de él e ignorando todos los comentarios de los presentes paso por el lado de cada uno de ellos con la intención de salir de allí lo más rápido posible.

Cuando ya estaba por cruzar la puerta de su habitación, su prometido la detuvo tomandola por la muñeca.

-¿A quien le darás los chocolates?- preguntó el chico sin mirarla a los ojos

Ella suspiro e intento librar el agarre sin éxito alguno

\- Suéltame por favor, Ranma- respondió tranquila haciendo un poco de fuerza pero el chico no iba a ceder tan fácil e intensificó su agarre- me estas lastimado

-RESPONDE, PARA QUIEN SON- grito el chico ya fuera de sí

\- Jojojojo- se burlaba Kodachi quien encontraba la situación divertidísima

\- Soltarla airen no valer la pena- dijo Shampoo cruzando los brazos sin poder ocultar sus celos

\- Ranma detente le haces daño-intento intervenir su amiga de la infancia ya que pudo ver un poco de dolor en el rostro de Akane.

\- Jojojojo...

\- Chocolates de chica violenta no ser comestibles, Shampoo ser mejor en...

\- CALLENSE, CALLENSE TODOS!- habló el chico de la trenza- Akane responde

\- No es de tu incumbencia- dijo haciéndole frente, no se iba a dejar intimidar

\- Damelos yo me los comeré- dijo intentando coger su maleta y sacarlos  
Acabe abrió los ojos sorprendida pero después la furia inundó su cuerpo

-¿ESTAS LOCO? No los hice para ti

Ranma se iba a volver loco en ese instante ¿En que momento paso eso? ¿Desde cuando dejo de importarle a Akane?

Abrió la boca para responder pero una espada que apuntaba directo a su garganta lo detuvo.

\- No me parece muy varonil que trates así a tu prometida- dijo Nodoka con decisión- Sueltala, hijo.

Ranma obedeció casi de modo automático y sin pensar en otra cosa que no sea la afilada espada de su madre que ahora la guardaba tranquilamente.

\- Hija, el desayuno ya está listo adelántate tengo que conversar con Ranma.

Akane, asintió y obedeció seguida por las demás chicas quienes pensaban que su «suegra» se refería a ellas, pero Nodoka, dejo ir a la peliazul y detuvo al resto con la funda de su espada.

\- Ustedes también pueden quedarse al desayuno pero no voy a permitir que causen desastres ni peleas dentro de esta casa ¿Entendido?

Ellas asistieron tan fervientemente moviendo su cabeza de arriba a abajo que sino fueran tan fuertes seguro se habrían roto algún hueso del cuello.

Ranma miró a su madre quien fruncía el ceño y supo que le esperaba una larga charla sobre lo que es varonil y lo que no 

... 

Después de su pequeña charla madre-hijo, Ranma por fin pudo unirse a la mesa como todos y aunque apenas se sentó las chicas quisieron pelear por darle de comer en la boca una mirada de advertencia por la madre de este las hizo desistir. Así que el muchacho de la mala gana, por lo sucedido desde la mañana, empezó a devorar su desayuno, tenía pensado encarar a Akane camino a la escuela y para eso debía darse prisa.

\- Akane, cariño ¿Estas lista?- preguntó de manera maternal Nodoka

\- Si tía, ya estoy lista- respondió poniéndose de pie y tomando su maletín

\- Un momento ¿a donde vas?- preguntó ya realmente cabreado su prometido

\- No te incumbe- fue la unica respuesta que obtuvo así que agradeció enormemente cuando Soun intervino

\- Hija, ¿No irás a la escuela?

\- Si, iré papá pero llegaré un poco tarde ya hablé con el director y me dijo que no había problema si...

\- ¿Que hice para merecer una hija tan rebelde?- empezó a llorar Soun con cascadas de lágrimas rodando por sus ojos

Akane empezó a sobarse la sien, su padre siempre era tan dramático

\- Papá...- empezo a decir ya al borde de su paciencia

\- Yo acompañaré a Akane- intervino Nodoka- solo entregaremos sus chocolates y después irá directo a la escuela se lo aseguro, yo misma me encargaré de eso- Afirmo la mujer con una sonrisa en su rostro

-¿Chocolates?- pregunto escéptica Nabiki- Pensé que ya lo habíamos conversado ayer hermana

La chica peliazul solo la fulminó con la mirada pero no se molesto en contestarle

\- Que bonito gesto, Akane-chan- dijo su hermana mayor poniendo una mano soñadora sobre su mejilla- Ayer te quedaste hasta muy tarde preparándolos, te has esforzado mucho ¿y para quien son los chocolates?

Ranma, quien había estado en silencio todo ese tiempo atento a la conversación, no pudo evitar sonreír justo a ese punto quería llegar, él conocía tan bien a Akane que se le haría difícil ignorar una pregunta de la dulce Kasumi, estaba atrapada. Tendría que hablar y después él mismo se encargaría de encontrar a ese chico y hacer que desaparezca del mapa.

-Yo... pues...- empezó a decir nerviosa- son... son... para alguien especial- termino saliéndose por la tangente, en el fondo le dolía esquivar a Kasumi

-¿Así?¿Y qué tan especial si se puede saber?- pregunto Nabiki sonriendo maquiavélicamente al ver el gesto torcido en la cara de Ranma

\- Muy especial- agrego queriendo salir de allí de una vez

\- ¿Más especial que Ranma? - volvió a insistir Nabiki

Akane miro a Ranma quien la fulminaba con la mirada, en verdad no quería tener que responder a esa pregunta

Nabiki rió al ver el dilema en que se encontraba su hermana

\- Y dime ¿no hay chocolates para tu prometido este año?¿o para nosotros?

Akane no respondió pero bajo avergonzada la cabeza.

Ranma iba a hablar pero su padre convertido en panda lo golpeo con un letrero en la cabeza

"No digas nada. Mejor ese tipo que nosotros"

y después voleando el escrito de forma sorprendente apareció otro

"¿Que les pasa a todos? ¿Quieren morir envenenados?

La pelea estaba a punto de armarse después de eso, felizmente, Nodoka al ver todo ese intercambio de palabras y la incomodidad de la pobre chica decidió salir en su ayuda.

-Hora de irnos, Akane-chan, espérame en el recibidor en un momento salimos

Ella asintió, lo más aliviada que pudo y obedeció lo que le había mandado su tía.

\- Genma has sido muy grosero con Akane- señalo a su marido con la espada desenvainada

"Solo soy un panda" se pudo leer en un cartel mientras el animal jugaba con una pelota gigante, a todos se le escurrió una gota de sudor en la frente al ver aquello

\- Chicas, quisiera pedirles un favor- siguió ella dirigiéndose a las prometidas

\- Lo que sea por la madre de mi adorado Ranma jojojo- respondió Kodachi

\- Será un placer- la secundo Ukyo

\- Considerarlo hecho, mamá de airen tambien ser mamá de Shampoo

Nodoka sonrió un poco incomoda pero después volvió a dirigirse a ellas

\- Verán, a Ranma no le está yendo muy bien en la escuela últimamente y sus calificaciones están bajando, por lo que es muy importante que no falte el día de hoy a la escuela- dijo dirigiendo su mirada a su hijo quien no podía creer lo que su madre estaba diciendo- ¿Podrían asegurarse de que no llegue tarde y no se escape el día de hoy? Les estaré eternamente agradecida si lo hacen

Ellas asintieron encantadas al saber que con eso se asegurarían puntos para ser la esposa de Ranma

\- Jojojo lo llevaré encadenado de ser necesario jojojo- rió Kodachi

\- Contar conmigo

\- No la defraudaremos- termino de decir Ukyo

Después Nodoka se giro hacia su único hijo y lo apunto con la funda de la espada

\- Debes saber que no considero varonil el seguir a una mujer y menos si esa mujer es tu madre o tu prometida, así que confío que no lo harás e irás a la escuela como se te ha ordenado.

Y dicho esto salió deseando a todos un buen día y prometiendo asegurarse de que Akane esté bien y regresar pronto para ayudar con el almuerzo

...

La mañana paso extremadamente lenta, tal como habían dicho las prometidas se aseguraron a pura fuerza de que Ranma vaya directo a la escuela, y lo tenían constantemente vigilado para que no se escapará, por lo que el muchacho a esas horas del día ya estaba bastante molesto.

La primera hora le pareció eterna y ni siquiera pudo dormir en clase, pensando en el momento en que su prometida hiciera su aparición. Sus amigas y la mayoría de los chicos de la escuela habían preguntado por ella y esperaban pacientemente su regreso para poder darle los chocolates que guardaban celosamente en sus gabinetes, lo cual molestaba de sobremanera a cierto chico de la trenza ya que no sabía como responder a sus preguntas y no le hacía la menor gracia que todo el mundo se entere del "amor secreto" de Akane, como lo había bautizado Nabiki y cobrado muy bien por la información dicho sea de paso.

Al comienzo de la segunda hora la paciencia de Ranma estaba llegando a su límite y el pupitre de su prometida seguía vacío, y cuando entro Miss Hinako para dictar su clase de literatura a la tercera hora, no pudo reprimir una escena de frustración lo cual le causo la expulsión del aula, lo que fue peor ya que su sequito de locas obsesionadas se paró junto a él asegurándose de que no se escapara del lugar.

La hora del almuerzo llego y aunque Ranma intento escaparse poco pudo hacer contra la cadena que tenía alrededor de su cuerpo, al parecer Kodachi se tomaba muy en serio su promesa hacia la señora Nodoka mientras que Shampoo y Ukyo aceptaron mientras no envenenará al pobre azabache.

Así que viéndose sin escapatoria, pidió llamar a casa con la excusa de saber si su madre había regresado bien, aunque su preocupación estaba más en cierta terca chica de cabellos cortos que tenía por prometida.

Así que aun atado de pies y manos le pasaron el interfono para hablar a casa de los Tendo.

\- Residencia de la Familia Tendo ¿en que puedo ayudarlo?- respondió siempre dulce Kasumi

\- Kasumi, hola soy Ranma

\- Hola Ranma-kun

\- Kasumi...este...yo... quería saber si ya llego Ak... mi madre, si ya llego mi madre- se corrigió a tiempo al ver la ira en la cara de las chicas

\- Si, llegó hace un momento, ahora vamos a almorzar ¿Deseas hablar con ella?

\- NOOOOOOO- casi grito Ranma, por temor de que su madre considerara poco varonil su conducta obsesiva de saber donde estaba Akane.

Después de colgar la comunicación, Ranma ya estaba ideando una y mil ideas para ir al encuentro de Akane, tendría que enfrentarse a las locas compulsivas y aunque él odiaba pelear con mujeres, el solo hecho descubrir al desgraciado a quien Akane le había dado sus chocolates, bien valía la pena.

Ranma dedujo que la chica había llegado al dojo con Nodoka y que al ser hora de almuerzo prefirió quedarse allí y volver para sus clases de la tarde, después de todo ella nunca se perdía una lección de cálculo esa era su materia favorita, pero él ya no tenía la paciencia para esperar que ella regresará así que iría a buscarla y le sacaría la verdad a como de lugar y tendría una larga y tendida charla amenazante con ese misterioso chico. Solo necesitaba una oportunidad, una distracción.

Y BUMMMM

Como por arte de magia sus pedidos fueron escuchados y Kuno Tatewaki, el rayo azul de la escuela Furinkan hizo su aparición con un gran estruendo y nubes de vapor que le daban un cierto aire dramático.

-Hechicero Saotome, ya sé lo que le has hecho a mi dulce Akane- empezó a decir apuntando su espada de madera justo a la cara de Ranma- Jamás te perdonaré que la hayas hechizado y enviado lejos para que no pueda demostrarme su amor en forma de deliciosos chocolates.

Ranma sonrió de medio lado eso era justo lo que estaba esperando.

Creo que todos imaginan todo lo que se armó después de la aparición de Kuno, así que dejaré al criterio de cada uno reconstruir los locos desastres que sucedieron en la escuela, solo les diré que el director quiso intervenir regañando a sus hijo y hasta el gato blanco gigante y el Rey del juego se parecieron por aquel lugar.

Como consecuencia quedo la mitad de la cafetería destrozada, Miss Hinako convertida en adulta y la mitad de los presentes medio moribundos; pero la única cosa positiva que tuvo todo aquello fue que el azabache pudo escurrirse de aquel lugar y en ese mismo instante iba perdido en sus pensamientos cavilando que hacer y que decir cuando finalmente viera a Akane.

Hasta el momento solo se había dejado llevar por los celos y la frustración, pero en cierto modo le hizo abrir los ojos, ahora sabía más que nunca que el miedo de perder a Akane ya no era solo una pesadilla que se presentaba mientras dormía sino que podía ser una horrible realidad sino hacía algo al respecto.

Llegó al dojo y lo más silenciosamente que pudo se coló en la habitación de Akane por la ventana, como tantas veces había hecho, pero su cuarto estaba tal y como ella lo dejo en la mañana, no había señales de que hubiera vuelto.

La busco sigilosamente por toda la casa, no quería ser descubierto y castigado por ello, buscó en el dojo, en la sala, en el segundo piso incluso en el baño pero no había rastros de la chica, sabía que no estaba en el comedor ya que había visto que solo la familia estaba allí, así que solo le quedaba un lugar: la cocina.

Entró en ella y se decepciono al no verla, pero escucho un murmullo de una conversación acercándose. Eran Kasumi y su madre, quienes venían a recoger el té y las galletas para los patriarcas. Ranma sintió pánico y al no tener lugar donde esconderse se subió al techo y se agarro como pudo de la vigas de madera, rezando para no ser descubierto.

\- Tía, gracias una vez más por lo que hizo por Akane- decía Kasumi mientras entraba

\- No te preocupes, querida, Akane es una niña muy dulce y aunque las cosas con Ranma no…- dudo un momento- no se den como quisiera, siempre la querré como una hija.

¿Qué se supone que significa eso- pensaba Ranma, escuchando todo desde arriba- ¿Acaso su madre lo traicionaría ayudando a Akane a encontrarse con otro muchacho?

\- Aunque a mi me gustaría que terminen juntos, hacen tan bonita pareja- dijo Kasumi soñadora, mientras añadía el agua caliente a las hojas de té

\- ¿Verdad que si? Aunque a mi hijo le falta madurar un poco- sonrió comprensiva su madre

-¿Habrá sido buena idea que la haya dejado allá tía?- pregunto mientras servía las tazas de té

\- Si, ella estará bien, necesitaba salir de toda la locura de este día. Además no esta sola- añadió la sra. Saotome poniendo ordenadamente las galletas en una bandeja- Y prometió regresar antes de la cena, así Ranma no enloquecerá sino la ve al regresar de la escuela

\- Tiene razón. A mi hermana le hace mucha ilusión este día, espero que este año si la pasé mejor.

\- Créeme lo hará. Cuando la deje no podía dejar de sonreír ¿Necesitas ayuda con eso querida?

\- No tía, estoy bien, vamos antes que se enfríe.

Y dicho esto ambas mujeres salieron, dejando a un chico de ojos azules con el corazón hecho un nudo ¿Cómo era posible que esto este pasando? Akane a solas con otro chico, Akane dándole chocolates a otro, Akane sonriendo con otro.

Salió corriendo de allí lo más rápido que pudo, la encontraría, arreglaría las cosas. Eso no le podía pasar.

¿Quién sería el maldito?

¿Kuno?, definitivamente no o sino no hubiera hecho todo ese alboroto en la escuela.

¿Ryoga?, podría ser, además no lo había visto en todo el día. Maldito cerdo. Aunque también estaba la posibilidad de que el muy idiota ni siquiera se encontrará en Japón.

¿Mousse? Poco probable pero no lo descartaba.

¿Gosunkigui?¿Toma?¿Kirin?

Ranma hacía una lista mental de todos los posibles candidatos mientras se culpaba una y otra vez por lo que estaba sucediendo, todo era su culpa ¿acaso no había aprendido su lección en Jussenkyo, cuando la tuvo inerte en sus brazos?

Después de eso, Akane le comento el día de la boda fallida que ella escucho decirle "Te amo Akane", cegado por la pérdida de su supuesta muerte, él no se acordaba de haberlo hecho, para ser sinceros no se acordaba mucho de ese día y si lo hacía no le gustaba que esas imágenes se repitiera de nuevo en su memoria, pero él sabía que Akane no mentía y aunque no recordará haberle dicho que la amaba en el fondo de su corazón sabía que lo había hecho solo que era muy vergonzoso admitirlo y peor aun volver a repetirlo. Pero toda esa cobardía lo había llevado hasta donde estaba en ese momento.

El nunca tuvo el valor de decirle lo que sentía, fue él quien dejo que el tiempo pasará después de Jusenkyo sin volver a hablar del tema, era él quien siempre la insultaba una y otra vez

"Eres fea" "Marimacho" "Brazos de gorila" "Pecho plano" "Estas gorda"…. Y muchas otras cosas que le repetía una y otra vez solo para llamar su atención.

Ella en una ocasión le había dicho "No importa, algún día encontraré alguien que me amé tal y como soy".

Maldita sea, claro que eso ya lo sabía. Media ciudad suspiraba por ella. Sabía que en cualquier momento aparecería otro idiota rendido por sus encantos y su mayor miedo era que ella algún día correspondiera.

Maldijo una y otra vez esa frase. Ella no necesitaba buscar, ella ya tenía a alguien que la amaba por todo lo que era y por lo que no era. Él. Por que Ranma amaba a Akane por el solo hecho de ser ella, con todo y su mal carácter y sus platillos incomibles, con su sonrisa dulce y sus ojos avellanas que se ponen casi verdes cuando estaba feliz. Es que era tan sencillo enamorarse de ella, siempre alegre, siempre amable, dispuesta a ayudarlo, y dispuesta a sacrificar su propia vida para salvar la suya (hay que recalcar que Ranma amaba y odiaba esta situación en partes iguales, jamás dejaría que Akane estuviera en peligro y hasta daría su propia vida por salvar la de ella), la amaba a pesar de ser tan ingenua de no ver todo los sentimientos que escondía.

Claro que en ese momento él solo había respondido echándole en cara sus millones de defectos y hacerla enojar hasta el punto de sacar su mazo gigante.

Y ahora en ese momento, corriendo sin rumbo fijo, buscándola en cada calle, en cada esquina, se maldecía una y otra vez. Él sabía que, si Akane lo miraba a los ojos y le decía que quería romper el compromiso para estar con alguien, maldita sea él sería incapaz de negárselo, como aquella vez en el bosque cuando ella defendió a Shinosuke, él sabía que si eso la hacía feliz él no podía interferir en su camino así su corazón se hiciera trizas, como cuando pensó que lo estaba abandonando por el guardabosques y lo que lo torturaba era que todo era su culpa

Y así otro nombre se formo en su mente.

Shinosuke…

Como odiaba a ese tipo, pero estaba dispuesto a ir hasta ese maldito bosque solo para poder verla, no se rendiría sin luchar, no se daría por vencido, no hasta que ella misma se lo diga, tenía que escucharlo de ella; era Akane la que tenía la última palabra.

Fue entonces cuando doblo una esquina y vio dos figuras que conocía bien.

Ryoga y Mouse se peleaban en plena calle espantando a los transeúntes.

Él iba a ignorarlos y seguir con su camino, al menos eso le dejaba dos nombres menos en su larga lista de posibles candidatos con los que pudiera estar Akane.

\- Suéltame de una vez maldito pato- gritaba el chico de la pañoleta- Ya te dije que no soy Ranma y no tengo ni idea de donde esta Shampoo

Mouse no hizo caso, a lo que Ryoga volvió a decir

\- Por tu culpa no pude seguir a Akane cuando pasó por aquí

Y eso si llamo la atención del chico de la trenza.

Después de una pequeña batalla, en donde noquearon a Mouse, Ryoga le contó que lo había confundido y ya estaban gran parte del día luchando sin que el chico pato quisiera atender razones, no importa cuanto le diga que no era Ranma.

También le había dicho que Akane había pasado por esa calle junto con su madre temprano en la mañana. Pero cuando Ranma pregunto la dirección por la que se había ido la chica, se encontró con un gran problema.

Ryoga señalaba un lugar al este hacia las montañas y Mouse, quien ya se había recuperado y puestos sus lentes, señalaba hacia el norte de la ciudad.

¿A quien creerle?

¿Al cerdo desorientado o al pato ciego?

Vaya dilema.

Ryoga partió hacia donde él creía eran las montañas para encontrar a Akane pero tomo una ruta que lo llevaría justo al lado contrario y Ranma no estaba de humor como para corregirlo. En cambio Mouse, se fue directo camino a la escuela donde le había dicho que estaba su querida amazona.

Así que Ranma cerrando sus ojos, decidió echar su camino al azar y siguió el camino hacía el norte, esperando que la ceguera de Mouse no se tan grave como el sentido de orientación de Ryoga.

…

Después de caminar mucho rato, ya estaba a punto de darse por vencido, aun no había rastro de su prometida y su camino lo llevo hasta el ultimo lugar de la ciudad: el cementerio.

Ya había girado para regresar y emprender su búsqueda, cuando un leve sonido lo hizo girarse.

Era casi un susurro, pero distinguiría esa voz donde fuera. Era Akane, no podía equivocarse. Entro lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió al único lugar que conocía de todo ese campo, la tumba de la Sra. Tendo.

Y allí la encontró, sentada junto a la tumba de su madre. Akane sonreía y hablaba con ella, se reía de vez en cuando y en otras arrugaba un poco las cejas. Ranma no quiso interrumpir y se quedo a una distancia prudente, mientras la observaba a la distancia, realmente aliviado.

No supo cuanto tiempo paso contemplándola, cuando Akane de pronto se tapo el rostro con las manos y empezó a llorar fuertemente, haciendo inútiles esfuerzos por secarse las lagrimas que resbalaban por sus mejillas.

Fue en ese instante que Ranma se acerco a ella, quien al notar su presencia levanto su empañada vista. Hicieron contacto visual un momento. Y después, sin pedir permiso, Ranma la abrazó y la recostó sobre su pecho.

Akane se sorprendió por la acción, pero no se aparto dejando caer otras cuantas lagrimas y dejándose reconfortar.

Ranma observo como la extraña caja de chocolates que Akane había hecho el día anterior con un malformado lazo rojo y una pequeña rosa descansaban sobre la tumba de su madre.

Y por fin lo entendió.

Los chocolates que Akane, había hecho ese año, si eran para una persona especial para ella: Su madre.

Entonces, la acerco un poco más y con todo el valor que pudo reunir, le dio un beso en la frente de manera protectora, después oculto su enrojecido rostro entre el cabello de la chica y le acarició la espalda hasta que ella se calmo.

No dijo nada, no hubiera podido aunque quisiera, la vergüenza le impedía siquiera poder hacer algo diferente en ese momento. Así que cuando Akane, se levanto en silencio para regresar a casa, él la siguió aún sin decir una palabra, hicieron una reverencia hacia la mamá de Akane y ella dijo muy bajito.

\- Te quiero mamá y te extraño, prometo venir más seguido.

Y dicho esto se retiraron. Ranma le puso una mano sobre los hombros pues notaba que aun estaba un poco triste.

Caminaron hacia el dojo sin decir nada y ya cerca de llegar, ella se giro para darle la cara a su prometido, sabía que el chico lo había pasado mal por su culpa y no se sentía bien por eso, y aunque aun no sabía como es que había llegado hasta allí, se lo agradecía desde el fondo de su corazón.

\- Lo siento, Ranma- dijo bajando la vista- sé que pasaste un mal rato por mi culpa.

Él solo le levanto la barbilla con un dedo, haciendo que lo mire directo a los ojos.

\- Yo pude, haberte acompañado, solo tenías que pedirlo. Además…Extrañe mis chocolates este año- admitió sonrojado el chico

Akane se quedo perpleja por lo admitido pero respondió lo más sincera que pudo

\- Es que… yo… solo estaba un poco cansada de cómo son las cosas por estas fechas, supongo que quería escapar del caos este año, lo siento.

\- Akane…yo…- empezó sin saber en realidad que decir

\- Descuida, sé que no es tu culpa que todo esos locos te persigan- respondió ella intentando sonreir

Ranma, aún tenía la sensación de vacío al creer perderla, y pensando en ella le puso una mano en su mejilla y acariciándola con su pulgar le dijo

-¿Te gustaría que las cosas cambiarán?

Akane estaba congelada en su sitio, jamás espero una reacción así por parte de él pero la sensación no le desagradaba en lo absoluto. Así que respondió colocando su mano sobre la del muchacho.

\- Supongo- dijo muy bajito moviendo la cabeza afirmativamente- solo si tu quieres, es tu decisión.

Ranma sonrió radiante, ella siempre era así, ella siempre pensaba en él y jamás lo obligaría a algo que no quisiera. Y tomando una gran bocanada de aire se acerco lentamente a los labios de su prometida, con los cuales había soñado en infinidad de ocasiones. Ella cerro los ojos en respuesta y también inclino un poco la cabeza.

Pero como no serían ellos si no los interrumpieran justo en esos momentos, milímetros antes del ansiado contacto una espátula paso partiendo el aire que los unía justo en el centro.

Ranma reaccionó tomando a Akane en brazos y volteándose para ver a todos sus amigos y enemigos juntos.

Ukyo, Ryoga, Shampoo, Mouse, Kuno, Kodachi y otra decena de locos los miraban

-¿Airen, Qué creer que hacer?- pregunto la china

Y así comenzó otra pelea de todos contra todos o mejor dicho todos contra Ranma

…

Ya muy noche en la casa Tendo, Ranma regresaba cansado y todo maltratado después de todo lo que esa pandilla de chiflados le había hecho pasar. Después de admitir delante de todos ellos que Akane era su prometida y que los dejen en paz de una vez, amenazo a muerte a cualquiera que le toque un solo cabello a la chica y declaro que era con él con quien tenían que arreglar cuentas.

Nunca imagino que se lo tomarían tan en serio.

Lo único bueno es que Akane pudo escapar sana y salva y ya seguro para esta hora se encontraba durmiendo tranquilamente en su habitación. Quizá se pasaría por allí antes de dormir tambien.

Grande fue su sorpresa cuando al subir a la segunda planta, se encontró con la chica esperándolo en el pasillo mientras ya todos dormían.

\- Ya es tarde- dijo él- ¿Qué haces despierta?

Ella un poco avergonzada agacho la cabeza.

\- Solo quería darte esto- dijo mientras le puso una pequeña bolita envuelta en papel aluminio con lo que parecía ser una especie de corazón en la palma de su mano

Luego reuniendo un poco de coraje, se puso de puntitas y le deposito un rápido beso en su mejilla.

-Feliz San Valentín, Ranma- logró articular antes de salir corriendo a su habitación avergonzada por lo que acababa de hacer.

Ranma se quedo congelado en el pasillo, con cara de bobo y una sonrisa gigante en su rostro.

Definitivamente probaría ese chocolatito, que aunque era muy pequeño lo había hecho Akane para él y bien valdría cada segundo de infección estomacal que pudiera causar.

 **-Fin-**

 **Hola chicos,**

 **Sé que todos me querrán comer viva por no publicar el capitulo el viernes, es que me pareció adecuado ponerlo justo en esta fecha. Así que espero me perdonen**

 **¿Qué les pareció?**

 **De todas las personas que comentaron sobre quien sería esa misteriosa persona que recibiría los chocolates de Akane solo una le atino al final, Felicidades,** _Kioh_ **, tienes un sexto sentido para esto.**

 **Solo me queda agradecer todo el apoyo al fic y para conmigo. Publicare otro capitulo respondiendo todos y cada uno de sus comentarios ya que ahorita ando un poco justa de tiempo.**

 **Les deseo:**

 **¡FELIZ DIA DE LA MADRE A TODOS!**

 **Con cariño,**

 **Nita.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Respuesta a los reviews**

Hola Chicos,

Lo prometido es deuda, así que como prometí en este capítulo responderé a todos los comentarios que me han dejado en este pequeño Two-shot.

Primero que nada agradecerles a todos y cada uno de ustedes por todo el cariño y el interés con la historia. Me gusto ver como daban sugerencias de quienes serían los posibles "candidatos" a recibir el chocolate de Akane y disfrute al ver como hubo quienes si le acertaron sobre si eran para su mamá, la verdad pensé que había sido un poco obvia cuando escribí que justo cuando llega "la mamá de Ranma", Akane tuvo la idea; es una de las partes que borre volví a escribir y volví a borrar varias veces pero que al final quedo como una pequeña pista para ustedes así que felicidades a los que acertaron.

Les comento que me encanto tanto su reacción con la historia que en un par de ocasiones estuve tentada a seguirla con un par de capítulos pero ya sería como alargar el asunto. Como dicen por allí "De lo bueno poco" y tampoco quería salirme de la trama original de todos modos mil gracias por el apoyo brindado, todos los reviews, follow y favorites. Los adoro son lo máximo.

Y si les gusto esta historia los invito a entrar a mi perfil y revisar alguna de mis otras historias

Ahora sin más preámbulo comenzamos con los comentarios:

 **Kioh:** Mil gracias por tu apoyo desde el primer capi, fuiste una de las personas que acertó con el final, felicidades y un saludo enorme.

 **Marian:** ¿verdad que da coraje cuando los interrumpen? Pero bueno con el historial de momentos interrumpidos que tienen, tuvieron suerte que no llegaran en el cementerio, gracias por leer y me alegró haberte sacado aunque sea una sonrisa. Abrazos grandes

 **Caro** : jajaja lo curioso es que esa frase fue puesta segundos antes de subir la historia, me pareció que era como el poquito de sal que le faltaba. Gracias por tu tiempo en leer, saludos.

 **Lizzy Dezzy** : Oh my God, cuando vi tu review lo único que podía pensar "Lizzy Dezzy leyó mi historia". Soy tu fan, amo tus historias, seguí cada capítulo de Fama y Leí Cupido al menos 5 veces, me encantaría llegar a escribir como tu lo haces, así que mil gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer mi historia y gracias por los buenos deseos, un abrazo grande.

 **Eliza Tendo:** Gracias por tomarte el tiempo de leer, te invito a leer otra de mis historias que espero te gusten como esta y no te preocupes que pronto se vienen más. Saludos

 **Afrika:** Gracias por tu apoyo me alegro que te haya gustado.

 **Maat Sejmet** : Gracias a ti por tomarte el tiempo de leer y comentar, un saludo grande.

 **Paulayjoaqui:** Ese Ranma, si no pasa algo así el bien gracias, gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Akai27:** Muchisimas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de comentar, de verdad que tu review me alegro el día al saber que te gusto la historia, las partes de comedia son tan inherentes a estos personajes que resulta, al menos para mi, difícil no ponerlas. Otro tema que también me encanta explotar, como te diste cuenta es la relación Nodoka-Akane y obviamente los dotes culinarios de la misma. Sin más un abrazo super fuerte y saludos, espero que nos leamos pronto.

 **AndreIta765:** Gracias por el apoyo con la historia, por comentar y leer, esto esta dedicado a todos ustedes, y lamento no haberlo publicado el viernes que prometí, pero de verdad pensé que caería mejor domingo, me disculpo sabía que estabas esperando, gracias una vez más y muchos saludos

 **Rosefe123:** Gracias me encantan tus palabras, me emocione hasta los huesos al saber que tu primera historia fue "Después de todos estos años" esa es la primera que publique, muchísimas gracias por tu apoyo, y no te preocupes que pronto sabran de mi, nos leemos pronto

 **Mizukii16:** ¿En serio apostaste? Me encanta! Y me alegro mucho que ganarás efectivamente tienes un muy buen sentido de la deducción, dime ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo sospechas que era la mamá de Akane? ¿o estabas ya 100% segura? Espero con ansias tu respuesta, un abrazo

 **Litapaz:** Ranma no sería Ranma sin sus celos jejeje, y sobre el epilogo ¿puedes guaradar un secreto? Tenía un borrador, porque me emocione tanto que les gustará que quise continuarla pero francamente ya no podía seguir estirando la trama; pero es muy probable que ese borrador se convierta en otra historia ;) pero shhhh que aún no es oficial, sin más gracias por tu apoyo y espero que nos leamos pronto

 **Nancyricoleon:** Hola, primero agradecerte ya que veo tus comentarios en casi todas mis historias, así que mil gracias por el apoyo de siempre y sí Nabiki es la que le da el toquecito justo de sabor a todo este universo Ranmanico, viste que mencione a Shinnosuke, lo hice por tu sugerencia ya que se me había pasado así que soy yo la que te esta agadecida. Cuidate mando un abrazo.

 **Esmeralda Saotom:** ¿Qué te pareció la continuación? Espero no haberte decepcionado. Saludos

 **Miztu of the moon:** ¿A que no te esperabas ese final verdad? Jejeje Gracias por tomar tu tiempo en leer y comentar, estamos para servilos. Un abrazo a la distancia y espero que nos leamos pronto.

 **Haruri Saotome** : Gracias por leer espero te haya gustado el desenlace de la historia, te invito a pasar por mi perfil, Saludos

Y gracias a todos los lectores silenciosos y anónimos que discretamente le dieron click y apostaron por la historia, y a ti que si estas leyendo esto significa que dedicas tu tiempo a estas palabras. A todos les estoy eternamente agradecida. Les prometo que pronto traeré un nuevo capítulo de Protectores y quien sabe, quizá uno que otro Shot.

Hasta la próxima.

Los quiere, **Nita.**


End file.
